


subject:

by embalmers



Series: the day-to-day [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: Correspondence between Blondies.
Series: the day-to-day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	subject:

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Iason Mink,  Raoul Am,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Non-essential communications

Greetings everyone.

From now on meetings between all thirteen of us in person will be conducted on a monthly basis rather than fortnightly unless an emergency one is called (unlikely).

Any non urgent communication needed to be shared between all of us can be conducted via this system; any issues with receiving messages let me know. I’d also like confirmation that you all have received this.

From:  Orphe Zavi 

To:  Aisha Rosen,  Iason Mink,  Raoul Am & 9 others

**Subject** : Re: Non-essential communications

Regards for putting this in place. This was my idea however and credit where credit is due.

Yours sincerely,

Orphe Zavi

_Chief Operations Officer_

_Eos, Tanagura_

From: Gideon Lagat

To: Orphe Zavi, Aisha Rosen, Iason Mink & 9 others

**Subject** : Re: Re: Non-essential communications

Great idea Aisha!

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Iason Mink,  Raoul Am,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Re: Non-essential communications

I still have not received any response from ten of you confirming you acquired the previous message. 

I shall bring this up when I next see you all individually.

-

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Iason Mink,  Raoul Am,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Kerfuffle in Midas

Greetings everyone.

It has come to my attention on the whereabouts of our esteemed Iason Mink and Raoul Am two nights ago who were sighted in Midas causing major disturbance at roughly 23:00. 

This goes for all of us, but especially for you two, in future when visiting such areas and mingling with less than desirable crowds, use disguises. Iason you have no excuse.

Reports have already been made of a slum mongrel communicating with you and even sighted walking together. This is not a good look and brings the rest of us down with you to their level. If you wish to dirty your hands with filth, do so while not incriminating the rest of us.

Thank you all.

From:  Orphe Zavi 

To:  Aisha Rosen 

**Subject** : Re: Kerfuffle in Midas

Do meet with me as soon as you can Aisha, I have footage of the encounter in question.

Yours sincerely,

Orphe Zavi

_Chief Operations Officer_

_Eos, Tanagura_

From:  Iason Mink 

To:  Aisha Rosen 

**Subject** : Re: Kerfuffle in Midas

What I do in my own time is none of your business.

**IM**

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Iason Mink 

CC:  Orphe Zavi 

**Subject** : Re: Re: Kerfuffle in Midas

If what you did in your own time wasn’t so scandalous then I wouldn’t be bothering you Iason.

-

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Iason Mink,  Raoul Am,  Orphe Zavi and 9 others

**Subject** : Schedule changes

Greetings everyone. 

The upcoming meeting surrounding the topic of off planet communications, travel and tourism has been rescheduled and will now be taking place this coming Friday. For those I have requested certain data of, bring this with you.

From:  Raoul Am 

To:  Aisha Rosen,  Iason Mink,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Re: Schedule changes

I don’t see how those of us who aren’t involved in said sectors have to attend when there could be better pursuits being made with the time spent wasted sitting in on a meeting that doesn’t concern us.

Also Aisha, I take it by this coming Friday you mean tomorrow?

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Raoul Am,  Iason Mink,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Re: Re: Schedule changes

It would be most beneficial that everyone, even those not involved, be aware of goings on and decisions being made that most benefit us. Increased communications will bring increased productivity. 

Of course, if some of us are locked away in laboratories all day how can they ever know what’s happening outside of them? (No, Mink is not a reliable source).

From:  Raoul Am 

To:  Aisha Rosen,  Iason Mink,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Schedule changes

Increasing productivity would be defined as not wasting my valuable time with a meeting that has no relation to my field.

You also still haven’t clarified what the date of this meeting is by the way.

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Raoul Am,  Iason Mink,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Schedule changes

I’m sorry you feel that way. I will take your opinion into consideration.

Yes, it’s tomorrow.

From:  Orphe Zavi 

To:  Raoul Am,  Aisha Rosen 

**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Schedule changes

Next time please remove the rest of us as recipients so we can be shielded from your bicker.

Yours sincerely,

Orphe Zavi

_Chief Operations Officer_

_Eos, Tanagura_

-

From:  Raoul Am 

To:  Aisha Rosen 

**Subject** : (no subject)

Is my attendance still required? 

-

From:  Raoul Am 

To:  Aisha Rosen 

**Subject** : (no subject)

Due to a long-winded laborious meeting that held no relevance to me, the documents you requested on the latest models in production from Keeler Lab for the upcoming Underground Dome auction will be late.

Sincerest apologies.

-

From:  Orphe Zavi 

To:  Raoul Am 

**Subject** : Warning

When experimenting in that dungeon of yours, at least leave prior warning so we can be aware before walking into cut open fish, leaking water tanks and torso-less pets. Thank you.

(A sign on the door will do, really Raoul. Even if you’re not in Eos, this still should be a standard kept to.)

Yours sincerely,

Orphe Zavi

_Chief Operations Officer_

_Eos, Tanagura_

-

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Raoul Am,  Orphe Zavi,  Gideon Lagat & 8 others

**Subject** : Cautionary warning

Greetings everyone. 

With the addition of a slum mongrel as a pet due to Iason’s questionable choices, please can I remind everyone that pets getting into physical fights is strictly prohibited and whoever throws the first blow will be the one blamed - at least with Iason involved. His pet seems to be on the smarter side in allowing the others to throw the first punch then beating up afterwards. My Steen has been facing this repeatedly. 

Either let your furniture know to forward on to your pets or tell them yourselves as you do not need to be reflected badly because of a disgusting mongrel. The pets have been in disarray since it showed itself; you do not want your own involved with it.

Myself, Orphe and other elite have voiced our displeasure at that creature amongst us. Until the opportunity arises for us to act on it’s disposal, we shall have to abstain from any action against it.

(Iason is not included in the recipients for obvious reasons, although I’d encourage you all to make your stances clear to him whenever you can. His habit of brushing off any comments gets tiresome quickly).

From:  Gideon Lagat 

To:  Aisha Rosen,  Raoul Am,  Orphe Zavi & 8 others

CC:  Iason Mink 

**Subject** : Re: Cautionary Warning

.

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Gideon Lagat 

**Subject** : Re: Re: Cautionary Warning

?

From:  Iason Mink 

To:  Gideon Lagat 

**Subject** : Re: Re: Cautionary Warning

Thrilling contribution Gideon. I was already made fully aware of Aisha’s correspondence via Raoul.

How are you enjoying the antics? We don’t converse nearly enough. There’s joy to be found in Riki ruffling all their feathers by not doing a single thing.

**IM**

From:  Gideon Lagat 

To:  Iason Mink 

**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Cautionary Warning

Everyday that your pet causes aggravation, no matter the means, is a day I cherish as it fulfils the goal of aggravating Orphe.

I have to wonder how long you’re going to be keeping him around, he’s already far older than a male pet would typically be. 

You’re right, we need to arrange dinner some time.

From:  Iason Mink 

To:  Gideon Lagat 

**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Cautionary Warning

I’ll see to it, I might even bring along said aggravator of Orphe so you can thank him for being the source of your entertainment.

**IM**

-

From:  Aisha Rosen 

To:  Iason Mink,  Raoul Am,  Orphe Zavi & 9 others

**Subject** : Reminder!

Greetings everyone.

I didn’t think I could be more appalled at the antics some of you decide to associate yourselves with but I find myself astonished every time.

It has been brought to my attention that another incident concerning our fellow esteemed Iason Mink and this time Gideon Lagat has occurred involving Iason’s pet caused disturbance in Midas. The pet was off it’s leash and struck out at Gideon, not only causing a scene but breaking furniture too.

This is a reminder to you all that pets are **NOT** to be allowed off leashes outside of Eos. I truly wish I didn’t have to be saying this. Because of the idiocy demonstrated, a formal apology had to be written up to the establishment along with compensation for the property damage caused. This will drastically affect future ability to hold diplomatic, professional and recreational dinners there. 

I do not want to have to hear this type of behaviour again.

-

  
  


“Master, another message from Lord Rosen. It’s conce-”

“Last night’s incident, yes?” Iason didn't even bat an eyelash.

“Affirmative.”

“Ignore it.”

Daryl nodded and made to move away before getting stopped with the rise of a white glove.

“On second thought. Ignore all messages that come through from him from now on. I don’t need to hear it.”

“Yes master.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh the series begins! banal fluff incoming~ this is the only one in emailesque format though
> 
> reread the novels very recently and from the tiny cameos aisha gets i automatically designated him as the assistant manager (orphes the manager) who thinks they can fire employees on their own but then realise they have to get orphes approval and stomp off in a hump about not having their authority respected.  
> random tidbits: you think raoul made that mermaid that riki stumbles into the lair of? i think raoul made that mermaid. i also read some trivia somewhere about gideon disliking orphe and i cant help but laugh
> 
> i dont have anyone checking for spelling/grammar errors so sorry if there are any!  
> thanks for reading


End file.
